The harmful use of alcohol is one of the world's leading preventable health risks. Alcohol use and abuse is a causal factor in more than 60 different diseases and injuries putting an enormous health and economic burden on societies worldwide. The major share of alcohol-induced morbidity and mortality is attributable to alcohol- induced end organ diseases including cancers of the upper respiratory track, colon, liver and breast, alcoholic liver disease, pancreatitis, osteoporosis, diabetes mellitus, hypertension, ischemic heart disease, arrhythmias, stroke, pneumonia and fetal alcohol syndrome. Alcohol use disorders are also on the rise in all segments of society and they frequently synergize with other diseases that have reached epidemic proportions including obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, drug abuse and immunological maladies. Despite the revolutionary advances of the field during the last two decades the underlying disease etiology is incompletely understood and there is an urgent need to gain deeper insights into the molecular underpinnings of alcohol-induced end organ diseases to accelerate diagnosis, prevention, and treatment. In this U13 proposal, we are seeking support for the Gordon Research Conferences (GRC) Alcohol-induced End Organ Diseases 2017 and 2019. This is a newly approved Gordon Research Conference that exclusively addresses alcohol-induced end organ disorders. The open format of GRC model includes sharing significant unpublished work and provides ample opportunities for in-depth discussions with peers, new colleagues and the future generation of alcohol researchers; this conference model is ideally suited for propelling the field to new heights. The long-range goal of the GRC Alcohol-induced End Organ Diseases is to foster open discussion of research developments, build new scientific collaborations, and propel the next generation of scientific advances. This GRC fills a critical need in the field for a continuing meeting that presents key recent findings on alcohol-induced end organ damage in a unique format that ensures time for in-depth discussions, formulation of new approaches and initiation of new collaborations. The GRC Alcohol-induced End Organ Diseases will 1) provide an international forum that promotes open discussion of cutting edge research at the forefront of alcohol-induced tissue injury, 2) foster the development of the next generation of alcohol and tissue injury investigators, 3) promote interaction between young and senior investigators, 4) facilitate the exchange of ideas that will shape the future directions of the alcohol and tissue injury community and 5) introduce breakthrough techniques that facilitate the understanding of mechanisms driving alcohol-induced tissue injuries. We envision the GRC on ?Alcohol induced end organ diseases? will significantly advance current understanding of the underlying mechanisms of end organ injuries and stimulate development of effective therapeutic strategies for the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of alcohol use disorders.